The Assignment
by JoonyMoon
Summary: AU: Jake is an agent with the FBI. Corrupt members of the Buro make him to go undercover as a detective in Brooklyn. Just an easy job or is it? When he starts to know the squad better the mission gets difficult, especially when love gets mixed into it. Difficult to write a good summery without giving away too much. Not as dark as it sounds. Hilarious moments, action, mystery, love
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello partypeople ;) 2 Weeks ago I discovered this awesome series and binged all episodes. I haven't written fanfictions for years. Especially in English. You could say I'm a bit rusty in the writing department. I promise you to improve and get back to my old form. Please give this story a chance. At least story wise. The start may seem a bit dark, but it quickly turns to a lighter tone. Have fun guys :)

Chapter 1: How it begins

A bright beam of light was making its way through the open wooden door. It had slight difficulties to cut through dark fog of smoke and dust. It smelled terribly of blood, booze and cigarettes. Sinister eyes were fixed on the intruder daring to enter their territory. The air was filled with silence. Hands already found their way to their designated (and probably illegal) weapons. Daggers and pistols were glancing in the light beam. One wrong move and too many bullets would pierce through air and flesh.

Every single eye was fixed on the stranger. He didn't belong here and they were more than happy to show him that at any given opportunity.

The young man, not older than in his early thirties, seemed unconcerned by the other guests. His expensive white suit was an extreme contrast to the darker colors preferred by the rest of the people in here. He sat straight down at the bar. His hand was running through his darker locks just to scratch his stubbly chin.

The barkeeper eyed him skeptically. "So… what's your poisen?" He eventually asked.

"Orange soda. Cold. With a straw" the stranger said in a deep and serious voice.

"Y'sure you don't wanna cup of hot milk kiddo?" the bald man asked smirking.

The stranger looked up. Just slowly. His face still dead serious. "Do I speak Italian amico? I said orange soda. Cold…. With a STRAW. NOW"

The barkeeper suddenly realized who sat in front of him. He must be one of the Iannuci clan. Of course. How could he have not thought about that sooner. The last thing he wanted was to anger Leo. Quickly he opened the tiny fridge under the bar und pulled out a can of what he believed was orange soda.

The Stranger looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you serious? That's Orangina!"

"Isn't it the same or even better?" the bald asked.

"The same? The same?! You gotta be kidding me. Orangina is not Orange soda!" the curly haired almost screamed. With a loud bang he slammed his fist one the counter, destroying a glass in the process.

"Shit that hurts" he cried holding his hand in pain. "Oh my god its bleeding. Ouch.. god I can't .." he gagged and got up from his stool and stumbled a little wobbling left and right out of the bar, leaving a dumbfounded, bald headed barkeeper behind. So much for infiltrating that bar.

A bit light headed and dizzy he made his way to his Ford Mustang looking for the first aid kit. Remembering the last training he had, he more or less took good care of the scratch. Join the FBI they said. It will be fun they said. Okay nobody actually said that but he thought things would get better once he was an agent. Undercover missions had become his specialty. He was good at it and most of the time he finished his assignments successfully. But this time was a first. A first inside the mob.

And now 6 months had gone by without any meaningful revelation. He wasn't deep enough inside the organization. Fixing computers and drinking with some low-level crooks, that's what he was good enough for in the eyes of Leo the capo of the family. He called him too soft and although he didn't like to admit it… he actually was. When he first started that assignment, he wanted to be a badass undercover mobster cop like in the movies. Scarred emotionally and physically, ready to do what he had to do. But honestly, he was glad that he hadn't had to do any of heavy lifting in the family.

He wasn't the bad boy he always wanted to be. Just a cop that always wanted to do the right thing. He sighed and wondered how much longer he had to stay in his role. After all he had private life he'd like to return back to.

A sudden knock at his window ripped him out of his thoughts. "Agent? Please come with me" an unknown man in a simple suit said. Probably his new handler he thought. He followed him to a black stretch limousine. "That's not exactly very low key…" he muttered under his breath. Who ever his new handler was seemed to have to compensate quite much.

Making sure that nobody watched or followed him he opened the car door and slipped inside. The people sitting in there were the ones he wasn't happy to see. "The vulture" He said through gritted teeth. He hated that slick and slimy bastard.

"I hate that name" the Vulture answered.

"So why do you have a Vulture on your arm tattooed then, huh?"

"None of your business Jakey boy." Pembroke smiled falsely.

"He lost a bet" A woman in the back said.

Jake turned around facing the other half of the hellish twins

"Agent Wuntch, what a time to meet here. Is it already 'wuntch time'?" he snarled, a little bit proud of his awesome line. Nobody laughed. Instead they looked him down.

"You guys have absolutely no sense of humor" Jake huffed

"Enough jabbering Peralta. We contacted you for a reason" Wuntch said sternly

"What? You didn't come to chat me up? But I'm a good conversation maker, man, guy…I know many words!"

The vulture ignored him and started to talk. "We are pulling you of the case"

"What? But I'm so close…"

"No you're not agent" Wuntch interrupted him

"Yeah you're right. I got nothing, buuuuut I found out that Dante is secretly writing Orange is the new Black fanfiction. He is obsessed with Nicky and Lorna. I'm 90% sure he is hiding some codes in the sto…"

"I have another undercover job for you. One you're better suited for" The Vulture still ignored him. "We need you back as a detective in a precinct in Brooklyn. A contact mentioned that those goofs over there are working a case that is no case." Jake looked at him confused.

"You see. I've been contacted by the honorable business man Jimmy Figgis. He told me that those Idiots at the 99 are pestering him. Thinking he is a criminal. The thing is: They are not officially working the case and our contact there is not in the 'inner circle'. We need you to infiltrate the precinct, get best friends with them and yada yada yada"

"What he means is you need to destroy any evidence those fools think they have on Figgis. Disturb the research and give us intel. Hopefully enough so we can officially end them… I mean the case" Wuntch added. "The order comes from way up the ladder. You'll start in a few days"

"Won't do" Jake shook his head. Instantly regretting it because he still felt a little dizzy from his injury. "I doubt that's an official case. And I won't help a mobster to stay out of prison. Nu'uh"

"A mobster? Oh Jakey boy. Don't be stupid. He is a business man." The vulture said.

"Pff… I've heard enough about him to know that he is dirty. Unlike you two filthy scums, I don't play that way. Ask somebody else or do it yourself. I don't care. I'm going now. Maybe filling a complaint or something." He already tried to open the door (mid drive) when Wuntch stopped him not softly.

"You're even more stupid than I thought. Do you have any idea how many in the buro are on Figgis paycheck?"

"12?" he guessed

"Arrgh, that was a rhetorical question you moron. And no. Way more than 12"

"Oh" Jake just said. His look faltering. "I still don't care. I'm gonna find someone who isn't dirty and then you'll go down" he pointed at the two.

"I don't think so Peralta" the Vulture smirked. "We already guessed you'd say no. But I have something here that might… convince you"

Jake stiffens and eventually accepts the assignment no matter how disgusted he was by himself. He had no other choice. "Why me?" he asked defeated.

"That's easy Jakey boy. Because you're a good person and we are not…"


	2. The Precinct

Chapter 2: The Precinct

He was nervous as hell. How was he supposed to be pulling this off? His gut was doing summersaults while his entire body was shaking a little. Jake tried to ignore the nagging feeling in his head, focusing on the task at hand: Getting liked to become a part of the inner circle. Being a competent detective could help the cause too. "Just be yourself Jake..." he told himself. "It will take some time until they'll trust you… just postpone the illegal stuff as long as possible. You can do it…" He needed to figure out how to destroy Figgis evil mobster mob. Until then he had to play along with the Vulture and Wuntch.

He fiddled with the badge that was hanging around his neck. He was almost impressed how fast and flawless his "transfer" happened. Who would've thought those two were actually good in something. He was going through his backstory again when he pulled up at the precinct. Trapped in his thoughts he didn't took much notice of where he parked the car. Just when he heard a loud scratching noise he was ripped out of his thoughts. "shit" Stepping out of the car he saw the reason behind the noise. A bike was peeking out right from under his car.

"Seriously? Who is parking a bike in the car spot?"

A short look on his watch made him hurry. "Damn can't be late on my first day" he rushed into the precinct. The elevator ride was painfully slow. He was drumming his fingers at the elevator wall, eyes looking at the tiny number counting the floors. When the doors opened he felt wrong and disgusted by himself. Trying his best to shake of that feeling he went through the empty bullpen directly into the captains' office.

"Captain? Jake Peralta your new super detective, at your service" he grinned and saluted. The stoic, older man wasn't smiling, his face empty of any emotions. "Welcome to the nine-nine detective. I am captain Raymond Holt" He got up to his feet and offered Jake his hand. "Moist" Holt muttered when their hands parted.

"Sorry sir"

Holt just nodded at him. "Everyone is already in the briefing room. Let me introduce you to them"

"Errm, Sure" No speech?

"What's up partypeople?" Jake laughed while entering the briefing room.

"Wazzuuuuup?" A shorter, brown haired man answered him smiling.

"At least someone who gets it." Jake winked at him. Everyone else in the room seemed a bit annoyed and didn't actually look at him.

"This… Clown here is your new colleague Detective Jake Peralta. He transferred from the seven four." Holt introduced him. That wasn't a complete lie. Before he was accepted at the FBI he used to work at the seven four as a detective. He just hoped that nobody here had any fresh contact with the four seven or his cover would be blown quickly.

"My god Jake, long time no see."

"Gina? What a surprise. Good to see you" He smiled at the woman in the front row. A familiar face. That could come in handy.

"So, how's nana?" Gina asked.

"Dead" he just answered.

"Dang… I always liked her" Her smile faltered. Jake looked at the woman right behind Gina. Another familiar face. "Diaz" he nodded at the Latina.

" s'up" she nodded back while a tiny smile appeared on her face for a second. Rosa had never been the most talkative person but in the academy, they were a dream team. They went like a swiss watch, always knowing what the other would do without talking"I think you all have work to do as far as I remember" Holt reminded them. Quickly everyone hurried out of the room. "Peralta? You have the desk opposite of Santiago. As soon as you're settled let Boyle brief you on his cases. Everything clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Good" And then the captain was gone. Jake took a deep breath.

"So" A female voice surprised him. He shrieked and jumped onto a desk.

"Gosh, Gina. You scared the bejesus out of me" he yelled breathing heavily.

Gina just laughed. "Well I'm sneaky as a cat. A shadow on the dark wall…"

Jake climbed slowly down from the desk. His heartrate stabilizing.

"Haven't seen you since you were accepted at the academy…" She sounded a bit hurt. He messed up in that case, but so many things happened at once and after a year he was afraid to call her. Ashamed that he had forgotten her.

"Save your apologies. I, Gina, have forgiven you from the purest of my wonderful heart. But you owe me one, my oldest of friends."

"Sure Linetti" He smiled.

"So… how's Sophia?"

The mentioning of that name made Jake cringe. "I guess she's fine… She's not really talking to me anymore. Messy divorce… Restraining order… Crushing debt on my side" Not having any friends at the FBI he had no one to talk to. Being open to anyone had always ended in pain for him but seeing Gina again, he felt like he could finally open up to someone again. Just like he used. But before they were able to delve into the subject they were interrupted by captain Holt who needed Gina for something.

"Sorry Jake, duty calls. But it's good to see you again" she honestly said with a soft smile that Jake returned.

He entered the bullpen. It still seemed very empty. In the back, close to the elevator, two older detectives were napping peacefully. Some nondescript crumbs spread across their shirts and mouth. Every Precinct had its own dinosaurs it seemed.

He slumped down on his assigned chair.

"I'm detective Amy Santiago. Welcome to the nine-nine" the woman in front of him said with a nervous smile he subconsciously returned. She was hot. Just his phenotype although she looked a bit uptight with her pant suit and the freakishly tidy desk.

"Jake Peralta, but you probably remember that." He smiled. Maybe… just maybe it wouldn't be so bad here. "So where are the other people from the briefing room?" He wondered.

"Out in the field as far as I know." She answered but quickly returned to work. Jake decided not to bother her any longer. At least for now… He leaned back in his chair. Taking his time unwrapping his bagel with everything.

"How can they sell bagels with everything and not include beef jerky?" He murmured.

"No normal human being puts beef jerky on his bagel" Amy answered him.

"You want to say I'm special Santiago?" Jake winked and bit into his bagel.

"Arrgh. Keep dreaming Peralta and you're soooo not going to eat that here. It leaves crumbs and mayonnaise all over the desk! Ugh" She was furious.

"Can't hear you. I'm eating" he grinned. Yep she was pretty uptight. It was going to be fun to annoy her.

Amy huffed angrily and kept working, muttering under her breath.

-.-.-.-

"Detective Peralta! Charles Boyle" the shorter man from earlier said with a smile when he entered the bullpen later that afternoon.

"Just call me Jake"

"And you can call me aaaanything you want" Charles winked.

"Ugh gross" Jake muttered in response making a face.

Boyle briefed him on his cases. As weird as he seemed, they hit it off with each other. That would make things easier…

His first day wasn't eventful. Charles had shown him the precinct, introduced him to the people and briefed him on some of the cases. Of course, Jake wasn't lucky enough to get to know something about Figgis, but Rome wasn't build in a day. Fortunately, he wasn't on a strict schedule. Earning the trust of people was something that took time. Time he could use to figure out how to get out of that situation. Wuntch expected weekly updates from him. Six days until the first 'report'

"What kind of idiot parks on the bike rack?!" Amys yells were greeting him when he left the precinct.

"Oh shit…" Jake remembered the incident from this morning. Maybe he could sneak past her and take the bus back to his apartment. There was no need for Amy to know that he was the owner of the Mustang.

"Peralta! That was you, wasn't it?" The female detective turned around, looking at him angrily. Okay no sneaking but he could still deny his involvement…

"What? No, of course not"

"So why is there a sticker with 'Jake Peralta Rules' in there?"

"Dammit. I thought I lost them"

Amy raised her eyebrow. "Are you serious? There is no such sticker. I just wanted to trick you, you buffoon! Why do you have stickers like that? No wait, I don't care. You'll pay for the bike."

Jake sighed. He was broke but had no other choice. "Sure. You'll get a new one. But for today, let me drive you home Amy"

"For you detective Santiago! And I'd rather walk than driving in your dumpster of car" she said and started walking away.

"Good, good, good, good, good. Do that! I hope you get wet feet!" he yelled and got into the car. "Stupid Jake, so stupid" he hissed and hit the steering wheel in the process. Rain started to patter on his windshield, when he put on the motor. Not far away from the precinct he saw Amy walking on the pavement. Her posture was angry and the rain water was splashing with every step she made.

He slowed the car down and opened the passenger window. "Come on Santiago. Hop in. I don't want you to catch a cold."

She ignored him.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's my first day. I was nervous and I didn't notice the bike rack before it was too late. I was running late and didn't want to make a bad first impression by being to late. Looks like I managed to do just that nonetheless. I just wanted you guys to like me. You seem like good people…"

Amys face softened a little. "Okay… give me a lift, but no tricks"

"You can trust me" he felt sick by his own words.


	3. The Bike

Chapter 3

When the elevator opened with a ding nobody was actually looking up. Amy suspected Peralta running late again and she was not going to pay any attention for that, but shortly after the ding of the elevator, a loud honking from a horn made her look up.

"Heeeeey Santiago. Check out your new ride! Fancy, huh?" Jake exclaimed while honking the giant horn again. He'd stayed true to his promise and had bought her a new bike. She was unsure what to think about the pink color or the colorful basket at the front but decided to give it a chance.

Jake was about to wheel the bike to her when he slipped on some mayonnaise. Trying to get a hold onto something he pushed Scully and Hitchcock's hot fondue directly over him. He shrieked and ran panicking through bullpen, upsetting Gina's heater in the process. Of course, it landed directly on a mountain of paperwork Gina refused to do, just to start a fire. The alarm went off and the sprinkler started flooding the entire office.

Between Jakes screams and the alert a tiny 'ding' rang through the bullpen, followed by a loud, deep voiced: "Peralta!"

-.-.-

It took the entire afternoon to perform damage control. Most files could be saved but the janitor team seemed very pissed off. "Well done Peralta" Amy hissed.

"Oh, come on, do you think I planned this? Can't you feel a bit sorry for me? My skin was melted away just because I wanted to repay my debts." Jake said trying to hold the different ice packs in place.

"Don't be such a sissy. Your clumsiness brought this over you." Amy replied and kept working. She wasn't sure what to think about him. He was arrogant, clumsy, self-absorbed and chaotic but also funny, nice and maybe… just a tiny bit cute. She blushed just at the thought of that. That was a road she wasn't going to take. She would never start dating another cop. Seeing the other one daily? Knowing in what kind of danger they were all the time? Their jobs were just too dangerous to get involved in anything like that, too many of her colleagues had died already in the field. She shook her head. No way in hell Amy Santiago would admit that she took a liking to the goofy detective in front of her, she had only known for a few weeks now.

"Boyle, take Peralta. We have a B and E not far from here. Take care of that" Terry ordered the two detectives.

"Jake you know what that means?" Boyle asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" Jake replied.

"Toni Braxton time!" both said in unison.

-.-.-

"So what do you guys think about Peralta?" Amy asked while the squad sat in the break room. She had to get Jake out of her head. Maybe the others could make her think differently of him. Maybe Terry saw him in the locker room with a third arm hanging of his chest or Gina would tell them that Jake was gay… something like that.

"Chaotic, clumsy but a very good detective." Terry said.

"I like him." Rosa nodded.

"I agree with Rosa. And give that man some slack. He's been through a naaasty divorce" Gina exclaimed.

"He broke up with Sofia? That suck's. Poor kiddo" Rosa said.

"Kiddo? Oh my god… You're not saying…. Jake's a daddy and he didn't tell me?!" Gina seemed furious and hurt at the same time.

Amy sat there a little shocked. She didn't know why. It was none of her business Jake's being a father, but there was this tiny knot forming in her gut, she tried to ignore.

"Crap. Said too much."

"I think you didn't say enough!"

"Not my place to tell. And I won't say more. I said enough already."

"That's probably the reason he was so good with the twins…" Terry was murmuring. "But he seemed… melancholic while playing with them. He smiled the entire time but his eyes were so sad… Gosh I hope that his kid is fine."

Ginas eyes widened. "Jake said something about a restraining order, crushing debts and a messy divorce…"

"Oh please no… Terry doesn't like where this is going"

Rosas face, usually void of emotions, faltered. Anger quickly replaced the sadness. "If someone did ANYTHING to Caelin I swear I will end that bastard!"

"As much a I'd like to interview Jake, especially for not telling me anything about his DAUGHTER, I think we should give him time. He was always a bit personal with his feelings. He doesn't want to talk about her so there has to be reason… " Gina said while everyone looked at her quizzically.

"What? I can be considerate sometimes"

"Or maybe, just maybe everything is fine… all things considered." Amy said, while still sorting her thoughts on that behalf.

The happy singing of Boyle and Jake echoed through the precinct.

"No one says a word, is that clear?" Terry said.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, break is over. Get back to work" the strong giant was visibly affected. He had a heart of gold and Amy could only imagine what he might be thinking, being a father as well.

"Who's the best detective?" Jake hollered while leading in a handcuffed suspect.

"You are Jake" Charles said smiling.

"Thanks Charles, but you're not bad yourself." Jake answered.

Amy listened half heartedly at Jakes story of how they caught the perp. She mustered the man who was laughing and jumping around like a child. How could someone like that be a father? He wasn't even grown up enough to take care of himself… But she remembered last week when Sharron and the twins had visited the precinct to pick up Terry, who was still out in the field. To go without saying Jake had approached them immediately. He had been making goofy faces and played with the kids the entire time. When Terry had come back, apologizing for being late, the kids were riding piggy back on Jake. "By uncle Jake" they had said smiling.

Amy took a deep breath. Maybe she wasn't giving him enough credit or maybe…. Just a tiny maybe she was thinking about Jake Peralta too much. She groaned visibly annoyed. "Do you mind keeping your voice a bit down Peralta? Some people are trying to work here!"

Jake raised his eyebrows, smiled and sent her a kiss. "Love you too Ames"

"Aaaargh, stop calling me that. It's still Santiago for you!"

"Aaaw come on you love it when I say that Amy" Jake smirked.

She slowly got up from her desk, walking slowly, seductively towards Jake. She was close to him and could feel his body heat when she was leaning forward to whisper something in his ear. Amy could swear that his breath had quickened at that motion. "Keep on dreaming" she whispered and departed agonizingly slow. Oh she enjoyed this. His entire brain seemed to have to stop working. So it was a good thing when she emptied the rest of her water bottle at his head.

"Holy crap" Jake shrieked and shivered.

"Oh I thought your burns needed some cooling, and your brain" Not waiting for any response Amy left the bullpen, satisfied with herself.

Outside the precinct she fumbled for her smokes. Her heart was beating faster than it should. Why did she do this? It was so childish, so stupid, so… fun. She dragged at her cigarette, inhaling the smoke. The way he smelt… god how could someone smell so good? The entire plan had backfired, or had it?

Taking another drag she realized something she had tried to ignore for the last weeks. She, Amy Santiago had a teeny tiny crush on Jake Peralta.


	4. The Biohazard

Chapter 4

Tired and hurting, Jake was on his way back „home" . He just wanted to shower and call it a day. His muscles were aching from chasing a suspect earlier that day, but he loved what he was doing. Being back as a detective felt incredibly good. The people in the Precinct were already growing on him. For the first time in two years he felt alive and contend. He sighed. But all of this wasn't for real. Just an assignment. He was a liar and hated himself for it. For now he tried to lock those thoughts up and decided to enjoy everything as long as it was going to last.

When he reached the end of the stairs he heard some noise coming right of his apartment. Alerted he pulled his gun out of the holster. His heart was pumping. How did they find him? This couldn't happen again. He wouldn't let them this time. Gun in his hands he kicked open the door.

"NYPD! Hands where I can see them. Anyone moves and I'll shoot!" He screamed.

"Calm down Jakey Boy. We didn't know you'd come back this early." a familiar voice said.

Jake slowly lowered his gun. He felt sick at the sight in front of him. The Vulture and Wuntch on his couch. Naked. Touching.

"So you reenacted the worst horror movies I've ever seen? God this is gross" It smelled like sex which was just too much. He got to get out of here. The way he came in was blocked by a very naked Wuntch, so there had to be an alternative. His eyes stopped at the window in the living room. He lived at the first floor, the dumpster right below that window. It was a risk he was willing to take.

"Here goes nothing" he mumbled and sprinted to the window. He jumped and…. Bounced right of.

"Ow my shoulder…" he cried while rubbing his arm.

"This isn't the movies Peralta" Wuntch smirked and closed in on him.

He quickly opened the window and jumped without thinking. No way in hell he was going to stay in that contaminated apartment. Especially not with the devil and his helper still in it.

The landing was soft but the smell made him puke. Most of the garbage bags were cut open and shared their odour with the air and everything it touched.

He had to get out of here before the two upstairs would be dressed, so he started walking. (He would never do this to his mustang. That smell would stay forever)

While he walked along the pavement the people wrinkle their noses at him. He just kept walking, not knowing where to go. The precinct was too far away, just like Charles place. Amy's apartment wasn't far away, but he wasn't sure if she welcomed him after this catastrophic day. Not having much of a choice he decided to go to Santiago. Maybe he'd get lucky. On the way he grabbed some Pierogies he knew Amy loved. (A man has to charm his way into the shower of a beautiful girl….)

He reached his destination after about 10 minutes. Taking a deep breath he rang the doorbell. His hands were shaking a little and his stomach was doing summersaults. What was he thinking? He smelled literally like garbage… Not a good way to impress Amy. Wait a second. Impress her? He shook his head. He didn't like where his thoughts were going.

He rang the doorbell. Once, twice, but no reaction. After ten minute he took a peek and was successful. There she was. Amy just in a top and some very short shorts. He felt the heat flushing his cheeks. Damn, that woman was just perfect. If he could just touch…. "Concentration" he mumbled and shook his head.

So she was home.

Jake picked up a stone and threw it at her window. Unfortunately the glass cracked loudly.

"Oh come on!" Jake growled.

It didn't take long for Amy to open the door with her gun in her hand. "NYPD!" she yelled.

Jake apologetically raised his hands. "Please don't shoot. It's just me"

Amy lowered her weapon slowly. "Jake? What are you doing here? And why did you break my window!" She gagged. "And why do you… stink so much, gooood"

"Long story short… My apartment is a biohazard at the moment… Jumped out of the window, landed in a dumpster and now I'm here, hoping you'd might let a poor soul shower" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "And I'm gonna pay for that window. I promise. Oh and before I forget" he held up a brown paper bag. "I got you something to eat"

She angrily ripped the bag from his hands and looked inside. Her face softened when she saw the content. Pierogies. He remembered?

Amy sighed. He looked so pitiful. He needed help and the window breaking wasn't on purpose. Hmm.. Maybe she'd catch a tiny glimpse of him under the shower. Just a bit of his stomach or even lower if she was lucky... She blushed and shook her head. Where did that image came from?

"Okay, but don't touch anything until you're clean" she warned him.

Disgusted she put Jakes clothes into the washing machine and started it immediately. She didn't ask further what exactly happened, not being sure if she even wanted to know.

He needed some fresh clothes, so she picked up some shorts one of her brothers left at her place when he'd crashed at her couch some days ago and the big NYPD shirt she loved to sleep in. It was summer, so that should do it until his clothes were clean. Without thinking she went in to the bathroom. "Hey Jake I've got you some… some…" she stuttered when she looked up. Of course he wasn't dressed. All of his clothes were in the washing machine, so he stood next to the sink only clad in a towel.

Amy felt how her cheeks were growing red. He was still wet. Tiny droplets were making their way down his chest, over his surprisingly lean but taunt stomach just to vanish in the V shape of his hips. She was mesmerized by the dark curls just below his navel. She wondered what he'd look like under that towel. Absent Minded she licked her lips.

"Like what you see?" Jake chuckled. Amy was ripped from her thoughts and returned to reality. Oh my god. How long had she been watching him? She mumbled some incoherent words and rushed right back to the door. Unfortunately she rammed the wooden thing on her head. She lost balance and fell with a loud thud on the floor.

"Amy, you okay?" Jake rushed to her side holding her head in his hands. She was drowning in his eyes, sinking deeper and deeper.

Without thinking she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips onto his. A sigh escaped her mouth when he deepened the kiss. She flung her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. He was so soft and warm and wonderful. The heat between her thighs was getting unbearable. Jakes hands were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Every touch made her skin tingle just in the right places. It didn't take long for her shirt to be ripped from her upper body.

Jake stopped his motions and just looked at her. A longing smile on his lips. "My god. You're beautiful" he breathed and started kissing her pulsepoint. She was squirming under his touch. She felt his desire pressing against her thigh. "I've wanted to fuck you since my first day at the 99" his voice was low and husky. Her core was burning from anticipation. She wanted nothing more than to feel him. "Jake" she moaned.

"Amy"

"Jake…"

"Amy, come on wake up please!"

She wasn't on the bathroom floor any longer but on her couch. With Jake hovering above her "What…"

"You slipped in the bathroom and hit your head. How are you?"

She slipped? But… But the kiss? His touch? Why did she feel so disappointed?

"I'm fine… just a little headache" She blinked.

"I'm getting you to the hospital"

"Don't want to…" She groaned and pulled Jake down to her. "Five more minutes" she mumbled and cuddled up to him. That's when she realized that he was only wearing boxers. She jumped up in panic. "God sorry…." she blushed. Her eyes lingered longer than necessary on him, examining the curly hair on his chest. She bit her lip. The dream coming back vividly in front of her eyes.

"Ames? You worry me. I'll get dressed and then we'll go to the ER, ok?"

"Nope… Definitely not going there. I just hit my head a bit. I'll sleep it off."

"Do you want me to carry you there? I can, believe me. How do you think you ended up on the couch?"

Amy blushed again at the thought that a half naked Jake had her in his arms. She shook her head again. This crush was getting ridiculous.

"Please Jake, I'm fine. Really, just I hate hospitals."

"okay… fine" he huffed. "But I will stay with you, just in case. I don't leave you alone like this." He pointed at her lying on the couch.

"But…"

"No but. Not gonna change my mind. Nuh, no, njet. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you." He looked at her sternly.

"Okay fine. Feel at home" As much as she hated to admit. She looked forward to it.

An awkward silence followed. "So…" Jake scratched his head. His cheeks turning a little red. "Maybe I should get dressed" he coughed and turned around. The change of perspective gave Amy a good view of his behind. "Nice ass…" she breathed, her heart beating faster.

"Thanks Santiago" Jake smirked.

Amy's eyes widened in shock. "Shit, you heard that?"

"Hell yeah and now I can imagine why you moooooaned my name in your sleep" He laughed

"I did… what?"

That did not go as planned. Not even slightly.


End file.
